Gift
by Flame Swordmistress
Summary: Christmas time has come around and Yami Bakura notices a change in his host. Why is Bakura suddenly cheerful and what might change that? NO yaoi, shounen ai. Complete.
1. New Traditions

_Author's Note: The chapters in this story have been re-uploaded thanks to 's deletion of my symbols. The formatting has been altered slightly to make it readable again. No content has been changed or added._

* * *

Bakura grunted as he tried to shove the heavy box up the basement stairs. It certainly hadn't seemed this big last year. He hadn't put something new in it, had he?

With a final push he managed to get it solidly onto the living room floor. Now for the other one…

When he emerged from the basement a few minutes later carrying a smaller and – thankfully – much lighter box, he found another figure there as well. An almost identical copy of him was standing with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised as he surveyed the various containers and packages strewn about the room.

"What in the Shadows is all this?" he growled, lightly kicking a plastic tub.

"It's Christmas decorations, yami!" Bakura answered, as if it were obvious. "Surely you know it's only a week away!" He set down the box he was carrying and began to dig through it, producing dozens of artificial tree branches.

"Kriss-miss?"

Bakura froze. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know about Christmas, would you?"

"What?"

"Well, you've been in the Ring for three thousand years. Christmas is only about two thousand years old."

Yami Bakura sat down on the coffee table. "Go ahead host. Enlighten me," he said dryly.

Bakura thought for a moment as he unpacked the tree. How was he supposed to explain Christmas? To his yami, no less? "Um, well, generally Christmas is a time to – well, be with friends and family, I suppose. It's a religious holiday but not everyone celebrates it that way."

Yami Bakura snorted and fell back on the table, staring at the ceiling.

"It's mostly just a time to be happy and enjoy the season."

"And you need all this because…"

"Well, it's nice to dress the house up a bit."

"'A bit'? You call all this 'a bit'?"

Bakura shrugged, starting to set up the tree. "I like Christmas."

"It's pointless," his yami said flatly.

"It's _not_ pointless." Bakura sighed. How to get the spirit to understand the holidays? "You get free gifts," he attempted, trying to appeal to one of the other boy's interests.

"Free gifts?"

"Oh yes," he went on cheerfully, jamming the branches into place, "There's an old legend about a man who leaves presents for children who have been good. It's customary for people to give friends and loved ones a gift."

Yami Bakura rolled his eyes. Friends and loved ones. That ruled him out. "So what is the rest of this for?" He began to sit up. "Don't tell me all of those boxes are…gifts…for…" He trailed off as he caught sight of the seven-foot-tall pine standing beside his hikari. "Why is there a tree in the middle of the living room?"

"It's another tradition," Bakura explained, opening another box and starting to hang small ornaments on the branches. "The presents go under the tree on Christmas morning."

"I won't ask."

"Yes, perhaps that's for the best. Would you hand me that box? It's got decorations in it."

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes at his host. "Get it yourself, boy. This is beginning to bore me, so I will leave you to your pointless holiday." With that, he disappeared into the Millennium Ring.

Bakura shook his head and continued with his decorating. "It's not pointless, yami. You'll see," he whispered to the gold necklace.

/I'm sure/ was the unenthusiastic reply before the mental link closed.

The hikari gazed calmly at the small golden glass ball in his hand.

"You'll see."


	2. Nighttime and Daytime

Wow! Five people reviewed my first chapter. Five! I gotta calm down before my head gets too big to fit through the door of my room. Big thank you to loner lover girl, (I don't know how the heck you found and read my fic so fast, but thanks!) T.Lei, ryou's succubi, Lluvia, Anei Aikouka.

Story time!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Nighttime and Daytime

Over the next few days, Yami Bakura noticed that his host was in an exceptionally good mood.

Bakura was hurrying to get everything done in time for his holiday: stringing lights across the front of the house, making frequent trips to the mall, realizing he'd forgotten something and having to go back again, decorating his tree with dozens upon dozens of little ornaments… Yet through it all, he seemed as light-hearted and happy as his yami had ever seen him. After a few days, the house seemed to have acquired a kind-of warm glow, an odd comforting feeling.

Yami Bakura moved soundlessly through the halls of the almost unrecognizable building late at night. It was strange, the change that had come over his hikari. He seemed so carefree and innocent, now. It was almost as if nothing bad had ever happened…

The spirit paused next to a small decoration that he hadn't noticed before. Spread out on a little tabletop was what looked like a stable, complete with animal figurines. In the center, a young man and woman were gathered around a newborn baby lying in a trough full of hay. But this thing that struck him the most was the face. It was calm, devoid of any anger or fear.

Yami Bakura frowned and stepped silently into Bakura's bedroom. His host was sleeping soundly, his face so peaceful and innocent. It bore an incredible resemblance to the baby in the decoration.

The yami felt a sudden pang, eerily akin to…guilt. He felt almost… guilty about what he had done to one so innocent…

He closed his eyes. No, he was imagining it. He had no reason to care for the feelings of his host. And yet…

He shook his head and returned to the Millennium Ring. He had no reason to care at all.

And yet he did.

* * *

The sky was overcast and gray, but that didn't seem to dampen Bakura's spirit at all. The bright lights and decorations of the streets of Domino cast the illusion of walking through a Christmas snow globe that held the entire city. Snow floated slowly down from the clouds, adding to the effect and dusting everything in a soft coating of white. Bakura joined the crowds of people and hummed quietly to himself as he browsed the shop windows. Yami Bakura watched through his eyes, starting to become genuinely curious about this Christmas thing.

/Shadows. One shop here has more decorations than the whole house, and that's including every ornament on your bloody tree. Why are you so excited about this holiday?/

Bakura shrugged. "It's in our blood, I suppose. We've been celebrating Christmas for over two thousand years after all."

/You didn't answer the question./

"I didn't?" the hikari answered distractedly, walking into the store.

/No. Why are _you_ so excited about this holiday?/

He smiled wistfully for a moment. "Well, Christmas is a time for family. My father's finally coming home for the holidays. I haven't seen him in ages." Bakura picked up a small item from a shelf. "Do you think he'd like this?"

Yami Bakura snorted. /It's hideous./

"Well that's your opinion."

A sales clerk nearby gave him a funny look and walked away to the other side of the shelf.

"Oh, do come out, yami. It looks like I'm talking to myself."

The air next to Bakura shimmered, then became solid as the spirit materialized. He picked up a small figurine from a shelf and considered it disinterestedly. "I can't understand why anyone would want these things. Why on earth are you here?"

"I'm just browsing, to see if there's anything that looks interesting. I want to buy gifts for my friends."

"'Browsing.'" His yami grunted and surveyed the store dispassionately. If his host wanted presents for _all_ his little friends, this was going to be a _very_ long day…

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!


	3. Aggravations

Yeah, more reviews! Thanks lots to Anei Aikouka, Lluvia, and UnknownDarkMystery. Ah, yes, Yami Bakura is a bit of a grinch. But at least he's not green.

This chapter is why _Gift_ is rated 'T'- just a little bit of violence. Hey, I'm trying to be true to the characters and Yami Bakura is _not_ a soft squishy kind of guy.

Are we supposed to have disclaimers? Whoops.

Disclaimer: I, sadly, so not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, the Pointy Fingers of Doom would be burned in a bonfire. All the characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and if by some weird fluke of somebody's computer Takahashi-san is reading this, I would like to congratulate him on a wonderful manga and great TV show. Just get rid of 4Kids Entertainment and it would be perfect.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Aggravations

It was several hours later that Bakura was ready to head back to their house. The spirit followed him down the street, rather bored with the whole thing. He'd lost count long ago of the number of stores they'd visited, and even more quickly the number they'd left empty-handed. As it was, his host had two very large bags full of what he'd decided would make good Christmas gifts. His yami, however, had decided that he could live without this holiday. He couldn't wait to be done with it all.

Without warning a rough hand grabbed Yami Bakura's shoulder and spun him around. In less than a second, he was slammed against the brick wall of a small alley, staring into the face of a very large teenager.

He was built like a gorilla, complete with a squashed nose and fists the size of small pumpkins. He was also wearing the uniform of Bakura's rival school.

"Hello pretty boy," he sneered, a cruel glint in his eye. "Let's make it short, huh? Anybody walkin' 'round this part o' town has some money on 'em. So hows abouts we make this real easy and you hand it over."

Yami Bakura stared steadily back at him, making no move toward his pockets. "I would advise you to remove your hand from me before you loose it."

The gorilla's face darkened and his grip tightened on the spirit's shoulder. "A'right, buddy. We can do this th' easy way, or the hard way. Pick one."

Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Very well. You've had your warning."

His foot lashed out and caught the thug behind the knee, knocking him to the ground. Within a moment the thief was kneeling on his chest, considering him boredly. He shook his head. "You're not worth my time."

Yami Bakura stood and turned, intending to return to his host. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of movement and a glint of metal. He spun quickly, crossing his arms over his chest in an automatic defensive shield. The cold blade of a knife slashed his arm as it became apparent that the gorilla wasn't going to leave well enough alone.

"Where do ya think your goin', pretty boy?! You asked for it!"

The Millennium spirit's glare could have incinerated solid granite. His hand flashed out and an explosion of dark energy shot forth from his palm, engulfing the would-be mugger. Then the little alley was still again.

Yami Bakura stepped silently over to the unmoving body on the ground and snatched up the little knife, jamming it in his pocket. "Foolish mortal," he growled darkly, then turned his attention to his sliced skin. A straight, nasty-looking slash ran the length of his forearm, leaking bright red blood.

Yami Bakura cursed as he surveyed it. The stinging pain didn't bother him at all, but the obviousness was a problem. If he returned to the Ring or to a spirit form, any wound on his physical body would be transferred to his hikari. And he did not feel like explaining where it had come from. Shit. He would have to remain solid and wait for it to heal.

Yanking his sleeve down over the cut, he stalked off in the direction Bakura had gone. He was in a foul mood and he wanted to get home.

* * *

Yami Bakura walked up next to his host on the street corner and stayed there for a moment, inspecting his newly-acquired pocket knife. Bakura turned and started in surprise at finding his yami so close. "You're back. Where were you?"

"'Browsing,'" Yami Bakura growled, irritated at the blade's poor quality and the stinging in his arm.

His hikari sighed and began making his way toward their home again. He glanced over at his darker side and frowned. "Where did you get- You didn't steal that, did you?"

"Perhaps," was the reply. "Call it a trophy if you will."

"Yami, you can't simply take things from people."

"Oh?" He turned the blade over in his fingers. The casing was poorly made, too. "And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? I am not bound to your rules, boy. You would do well to remember that and respect it."

Bakura looked steadily at him. "Yet you never respect me," he said softly.

Disgusted with the worthless knife, Yami Bakura tossed it into the gutter.

"You do realize that because of you my chances of having a normal life have been shot to hell." The spirit glanced up in mild interest. He couldn't remember his host ever using the word 'hell' before. "My life is complicated enough, what with school, and homework, and living on my own. A voice in my head talking to me only adds to the confusion."

The yami's eyes narrowed. His temper was at the moment on a very short fuse and the slightest thing was pushing it to the boiling point.

"It gets difficult sometimes, and at points I wish you would simply disappear."

"I would advise you to be careful, host," Yami Bakura snarled through gritted teeth.

Bakura closed his mouth and bowed his head a little in apology for being so rude. "I'm sorry, yami. I really am. I didn't mean to say it that way." The spirit grunted. "I know I have no room to complain. I simply…wish I understood you, that's all. If it weren't for the fact that you needed me to survive-"

Yami Bakura rounded on him. Slamming him backward against the brick wall, he pressed his face close, eyes flaming. "You watch your tone, boy," he hissed. "I will not stand for crap like this tonight. And get this straight: I need no one!" With that, he cuffed his host over the head and stormed off in the direction of their house.

Left alone in the cold, Bakura watched him go, his gaze sad.

"Yami…"

* * *

Fight scenes aren't really my forte. What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Let me know.

Happy Halloween to all!


	4. Unexpected

Halloween Update! Mwahaha! This chapter's a bit short, but I thought this would be the best place to end it. I'm glad people liked my fight scene, too. I thought it was a bit iffy. Review thanks to UnknownDarkMystery, Anei Aikouka, T.Lei, and Lluvia (none of whom are annoying in the least).

Disclaimer? See Chapter 3.

Here's to the story and the hope that no one eggs my house tonight!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Unexpected

Yami Bakura fumed silently to himself in front of the fireplace. Even though he had vented his anger at his hikari, he was still not in the best of moods. He had been careless back in the alley. He should _not_ have been cut, especially by that idiot mortal.

Grimly, he pulled back his sleeve to examine his arm. It still bled, the red liquid creeping around his forearm and making it appear worse.

Wonderful.

Outside, the trained ears of the tomb robber picked up the soft crunching of snow. Bakura was home.

The front door opened quietly, then closed again. There was silence for a few seconds before the footsteps retreated up the stairs.

Yami Bakura reflected back on the one-sided conversation earlier. So his hikari wished he would disappear, did he? Well he was going to be sorely disappointed.

He gazed down at his arm, now stained red with the warm liquid. Bitterly, he brought it to his mouth and began to lap up the blood. The coppery taste spread across his tongue, and he felt his anger begin to evaporate. Though drinking blood would often turn a mortal stomach, the spirit found it rather satisfying.

Focusing his attention completely on the slash, he didn't hear the footsteps return until they were right behind him. His head snapped up as Bakura came slowly toward him.

"Er, yami, I'm sorry about – Yami! Your arm!"

Yami Bakura glared at him. He was _not_ in the mood to answer questions or listen to some talk about his getting into fights. Catching his look, Bakura opened his mouth, then closed it again and turned and left for the kitchen.

Yami Bakura snorted, distaste for his host still lingering a little. He returned to his wound, noticing that more blood had streamed out while his attention had been diverted. He ran his tongue the length of it to keep it from falling to the floor.

Quietly, Bakura reentered the room and to the spirit's surprise, sat down next to him.

"Don't do that, yami, you'll make it worse," he said softly.

Gently, he took his yami's arm and moved it closer to him. Setting down the small bowl of warm water he'd been carrying, he dipped his handkerchief in it and pressed it tightly against the wound.

Yami Bakura stared at him, oblivious to the sudden sting. What…?

The spirit watched in stunned silence while Bakura carefully cleaned the gash. Why…why was he doing this? Especially after he'd just finished chewing him out…

When he was finished, the boy took a roll of bandages out of his pocket and began to wrap them around his arm, firmly, but not tight enough to hurt. Not even enough to hurt…

"There." He tied the bandage off lightly and let go of his yami's wrist. Yami Bakura blinked and brought his arm back, staring blankly down at the now-dressed wound. Why…?

Bakura gave him a tiny smile. The boy's eyes were completely honest, hiding nothing. Then he stood and left quietly up the stairs.

The spirit stared at the space where he'd been long after his hikari had left from view. It took a moment for what had happened to sink in.

His host had…helped him. But…

Why?

* * *

Reviews would be a nice addition to my Halloween treats.


	5. Uncertainty and Disappointment

Jeez, people review these things as soon as I put them up, but then no one else touches it. Oh well. I don't demand reviews, I just enjoy them. From the number of hits it seems like people read this and don't review. Thanks okay, but I still like feedback. Review thanks to UnknownDarkMystery, Anei Aikouka, and loner lover girl. Cool, you guys must like my stuff.

My view on Bakura's dad is that he wants to be home with his son, but can't get away from work. I'm such a romantic…XP

And the story…

* * *

Chapter 5 – Uncertainty and Disappointment

Yami Bakura sat quietly, staring at the flames.

His hikari was such a mystery to him. The boy had no reason whatsoever to like him after all he'd done. But Bakura had helped him instantly upon noticing the wound. The spirit had taken out his anger on him and how had Bakura repaid him? With kindness of all things. Even by his hikari's overly-nice standards he certainly didn't deserve such treatment.

Yami Bakura's stomach twisted. Was he starting to feel…guilty? Perhaps this season really did do things to people…

His hikari had always been this kind to him, but he'd never seen it as kindness before. Looking back, he remembered a warm, sort-of openness in Bakura's eyes. The warmth had always been there: in his words, his actions, his feelings. His host simply gave it freely, without condition.

_Yet you never respect me. _

Yami Bakura felt a sinking sensation in his gut. Bakura deserved more than he was giving. Much more. Perhaps even more than he _could_ give. But…what could he do?

He stared into the flames. His hikari had spoken of giving gifts.

What did Bakura want most of all?

* * *

The next day was Christmas Eve, and Bakura's excitement was at its peak. He spent most of the day wrapping gifts, humming along with the radio and various holiday-themed CDs.

Despite the day before, Yami Bakura was starting to find his hikari's good mood contagious. He was much quieter than usual, but his host's sheer cheerfulness seeped across their bond and served to lift his unease. But as for what to do for the boy he was still at a loss, though _something_ nagged at the back of his mind.

That evening he lounged on the couch in the living room, looking at the now-present-surrounded tree and contemplating. Bakura walked in to sit beside him, whistling quietly as he flipped through the day's mail. He started suddenly and held one envelope apart from the others. Excitedly, he tore it open and pulled out a letter. "It's from my father!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. The mortal boy's eyes skimmed the page eagerly, then, slowly, his face fell. "Oh…oh no…"

Quirked by curiosity, Yami Bakura rose to read over his shoulder.

_Dear Bakura,_

_How are you doing, son? I hope everything is going well with school. _

_Unfortunately, the dig took longer than we expected it to. We still have to transport what we found to the research facility in America, and they want it there by Wednesday. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be able to be home for Christmas. I know you were looking forward to it, and believe me, I was too. But the earliest I think I can be home is the twenty-seventh. I'm sorry, son. Please don't let this dampen your spirit of the season. _

_Have a Merry Christmas, Bakura._

_-Dad_

Bakura stared numbly down at the letter. "He's not coming," he whispered, his voice barely audible. The spirit thought he caught the glimmer of a tear in the boy's eye.

"His being here was important to you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Bakura didn't look up. He sat very still, his eyes hidden by his hair. "It's just that…well…Christmas is a time for - for family. And my family's not coming…I'll be alone…" He trailed off, as if he didn't trust his voice.

Yami Bakura was quiet for a moment. "Read the last line of that," he told him. His host looked down.

_Please don't let this dampen your spirit of the season. _

There was silence for several seconds.

"He's right, of course," Bakura whispered. "He wouldn't want me to spend the whole week wishing he were here…I – I'd better go…" He stood up silently and walked out of the room.

His yami watched him as he left. He seemed truly heartbroken and some of the emotions were communicating themselves through their mental link. The spirit stood deep in thought for a few minutes before fading away himself.

* * *

It was some time before his hikari returned to the living room, carrying a gift wrapped in bright red paper. His face was sad, but in the soft way that had possessed his features so often before he'd known of Yami Bakura's existence. The spirit hadn't seen that look in a while.

"Was that for your father?" his yami asked, glancing impartially at the little package.

Bakura nodded. "Yes. I suppose – it's not the end of the world if he doesn't come. Only…" He stared down at the small box, then shook his head. "I-I'm sorry. I…just miss him so much."

He set the present down with the rest and sighed. "It's late," he whispered. "I'd better go to sleep." He looked up. "I'll see you in the morning, yami. Good night."

Slowly, Bakura made his way up to his room. Silently, Yami Bakura set something down on top of the pile of gifts, then disappeared into the Ring.

Even the worst things looked better in the morning.


	6. Christmas Day

Heyla, I live. I have renewed contempt for the 4Kids dubbers after going through various episodes. The memory arc is getting better with the voices, but they need to just go back and redo the entire Doom Saga and half of Battle City. Anybody else hate Mai's new voice? I wanna just smack it with a shovel…

Okay, enough ranting from me. Sorry 'bout that. Review thanks to UnknownDarkMystery. And also to Anei Aikouka. I took your suggestion and fixed it. Thanks for letting me know. That's what I'm looking for on this site, real feedback of my work.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Christmas Day

Christmas morning dawned slow and peaceful.

Bakura made his way downstairs feeling far better than he had the night before. It really wasn't so bad. After all, he could always spend Christmas with his yami, right?

As he sat on the couch finishing his breakfast, he stared at the Christmas tree. Somehow he had a positive feeling about today. Well, it was Christmas after all.

He looked up to see Yami Bakura sitting next to him, a strange glint in his eye. Bakura swallowed and cleared his throat. "So…"

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He stood, confused. "It's eight in the morning. Who on earth…?"

He opened the door to reveal a very familiar face, tired, but smiling brightly.

"Hello Bakura."

Bakura was frozen in shock. "F-Father?" Then the trance snapped.

"Father!"

He threw his arms around his father, who laughed lightly and hugged him back. "Merry Christmas, my boy! Good lord, you've grown."

Bakura dried his eyes on his sleeve while his father couldn't see, then tore himself away to let him inside. "But- you said that you wouldn't be able–"

The older man shook his head, rustling snow from his hair. "It was quite strange. For some reason, my flight made an unscheduled stopover in Domino. From what I understand this city was miles from our route, so why we stopped I've not the slightest idea. But I thought 'What the hell, let the rest of the team deal with the transfer, they don't have families of their own. I'm going to spend Christmas with my son.' So I got right off the plane and came home."

Bakura led him into the living room, leaving his suitcase in the hall. They could unpack it later. "I'm glad you did. I've missed you so much."

His father chuckled. "I've missed you too, my boy. I see you've decorated the house." He eyed the tree in amusement. "That's quite a lot of presents you have there."

"Yes, most of them are just empty boxes. I thought it looked rather bare. This one, though-" he stooped and picked up a bright red box, "This is for you." He handed it to the older man who smiled and began to tear off the paper.

As his father opened the gift, something on the pile of presents caught Bakura's eye. He slowly lifted up a small green card. He hadn't seen it before, and he certainly hadn't put it there.

It was a plain little card with no words. On the front there was simply a picture of two pine trees, a small one nestled up against a taller, protective tree.

Him and his father.

On the inside there were just two printed lines: "To" and "From".

_To: Bakura. _

_From:_

There was no name, only a simple sketch of the Millennium Ring.

Bakura blinked back tears. _Thank you, yami. Thank you so much._

The older man put an arm around his shoulders and his son hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas, Father."

"Merry Christmas, Bakura."

* * *

This Christmas, Bakura reflected as he settled into bed that night, had been one of the best of his life. He had had such a wonderful day and yawn he had learned to really appreciate the time he could spend with his father…

Yami Bakura materialized silently beside his host's bed and just gazed down at him, watching the figure dreaming peacefully. His hikari had fallen asleep with a smile on his lips for the first time in ages. His snowy-white hair framed his face in such a way that he looked almost like a young angel.

_One so innocent…_

_Sometimes, I wish that you would simply disappear…_

Yami Bakura stared hard at him, fixing the picture into his memory, being sure to catch every little detail.

After tonight, it would be all he'd have left.

* * *

One more chapter to go. You heard me. Reviews and opinions keep me motivated.


	7. Gifts

Yes, this is the last chapter of _Gift_. Remember, it's not meant to be shounen-ai.

Wow, my first fic is over and people liked it enough to want more! I'm going to try to have another something up by Christmas, if I can find time in my life…did I say life? I don't have enough time to have a life… Huge thanks and cookies to UnknownDarkMystery, Devliz Shadow, Anei Aikouka, and ryou's succubi. I am so motivated by your reviews. You people rock!

And now: the conclusion.

* * *

Chapter 7 - Gifts

It was late that night that Bakura awoke. He blinked and sat up, suddenly not tired at all.

An odd feeling drifted across the link from his yami. A twinge of…something different, something that he hadn't felt there before. He couldn't quite make sense of it.

Quietly, Bakura slipped out of bed and made his way downstairs, somehow knowing that was where he'd find the spirit. Sure enough, Yami Bakura was sitting in his usual spot in front of the fireplace, just staring deep into the flames.

"Er, yami…" The older boy stood and turned to him. "I want to thank you, for today. I know that somehow you're responsible for my father coming home, but…how?"

A sly grin crossed the spirit's features. "Mortal machines these days really are quite fragile. Just the slightest thing will make them malfunction."

Bakura stared at him, two and two coming together. "You tampered with the airport's computers?"

"It's unbelievably simple when no one can see you." All of a sudden the grin disappeared, leaving his face completely serious.

"Last week you mentioned a tradition of giving gifts. Now I have one last gift to give." He looked Bakura straight in the eyes.

"I offer you this: your freedom. The chance to finally be rid of me. No longer will I torture you. I will release my bond to your soul and leave you forever. Take the Millennium Ring and dispose of it. Without my will it will no longer come back to haunt you. You deserve more than you have gotten from me. I realize that now. I give you your freedom."

Bakura stared at him. Freedom…

Without a host body Yami Bakura would, _could_ no longer exist in the mortal realm. His soul, torn from its vessel, would be sealed back into the Ring, trapped, only able to be released by its rightful heir. If history truly did repeat itself, it would be another three thousand years, probably more. And if didn't repeat, he would never be released…

But the strain of being separated from a host might simply shred his soul, and fling it into the Shadows beyond…

Either way was an eternity doomed to darkness. It was, truly, suicide.

And Yami Bakura knew this. Yet he faced it with a silent acceptance, like someone already resigned to his fate. A dark fate, for the sake of his hikari's freedom.

Bakura felt a lump in his throat, his eyes watering involuntarily. "Y-Yami…" He didn't know what to say.

Yami Bakura gazed steadily back at him, all trace of his usual sternness gone. He nodded slowly in farewell, then touched his Millennium Ring which began to glow. His body started to fade…

"Wait." Bakura reached out and grabbed his arm, making him pause and return to a solid form. "Yami, I…I don't want you to leave."

Yami Bakura blinked in surprise.

"I…I know it hasn't been exactly easy, having you around, but I…I don't hate you. I want you to stay."

"But what about–"

"Freedom?" Bakura gave his head a little shake. "I don't think it is freedom. Not really. You're a part of me. I couldn't just give up a piece of my soul. I'd miss you, yami…"

Now Yami Bakura was at a loss for words.

"Ah…" he said awkwardly, "Then I suppose I have no gift…"

Bakura shook his head. "You've already given me a gift, yami. Your heart. I finally know that you care about me. Really care. Enough…to sacrifice everything…so that I could be happy… And a wonderful gift it is, too. No one could ask for anything more." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the spirit, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, yami. Thank you for everything."

Yami Bakura stiffened as his hikari hugged him. This was something he was definitely not used to, and it was making him feel rather uncomfortable. But it seemed to make his host happy, so he didn't pull away.

After a few moments Bakura let him go and stepped back, looking sheepish. "Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten."

He walked over to the tree and picked up one of the brightly colored packages. "Not all of the boxes were empty, yami. This one is for you."

The spirit blinked and slowly accepted the gift. He stared at it.

_It's customary for people to give friends and loved ones a gift._

After all that had happened, Bakura considered him a friend? Or even…a loved one?

Silently, he removed the wrapping and opened the box. Inside lay a jet black cloak, serving as a pillow to a small but ornate dagger. A very nice ornate dagger. Yami Bakura fingered it gingerly, knowing how much his host disliked such things.

"I…hoped you would like it."

Unable to speak, the yami could only nod. In truth, it hadn't really mattered what was in the box. Just the simple gesture of a gift somehow meant a great deal. Perhaps this holiday wasn't so bad after all.

The spirit looked up. "Bakura, thank you." The words tasted strange in his mouth, but he found that he didn't care.

His hikari smiled at him, warm and genuine. "Merry Christmas, yami."

"Merry Kriss-miss, Bakura."

* * *

Merry early Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

-Sword


End file.
